When Grief Takes Hold
by T3hG33k
Summary: She's lost her son, the last person that held every part of her heart. All she wants is for the rest of the people around her to leave her as alone as she's truly become. They just won't listen. I think I can keep this rated at a T...but it may change in the future.
1. Just Leave

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of them, I really wish I did. They just won't stay in the boxes I put them in.**

**A/N: As requested by my dear friend S...here's the beginning of your Robert/Isobel story ;-) 3**

It had been three days since the funeral for Matthew, it seemed their house was cursed. As soon as happiness found it's way in tragedy struck. Elsie had walked into the village in hopes of checking in on Isobel, they had become friends of a sort recently and she knew the woman most likely wasn't taking care of herself. She caught sight of Mr. Mosley nearly running up the path stopping herself short of running directly into him.

"OH! Mrs. Hughes! So glad to find you here..." He paused attempting to catch his breath, "I was just coming to find you. She's thrown us all out, I don't know what we're to do."

"Thrown you out? Mr. Mosley slow down. What is going on?"

"Mrs. Crawley, she's told us all to get out. She hasn't even changed clothes or eaten since the funeral. I don't know what to do."

She signed rubbing at her forehead for a moment, "Lets go up and see what I can do. If it comes down to it you'll all stay at Downton for a night or two so go on and gather what you'll need while I speak with her. Tell the others too."

"Alright. Thank you Mrs. Hughes...I knew you'd know what to do." Turning he lead the way back to the servants entrance and gathered the rest of their small staff. He gave the orders and they all scattered to gather their things.

Elsie removed her hat and held it in one hand as she made her way through to the front of the house, following the sounds of Isobel's sobbing. Turning her head only long enough to watch the staff file out of the house at a near run. Drawing in a breath she stepped into the room silently, setting her bag and hat down.

As Mr. Mosley once again ran up the road he was stopped once more, this time by Lord Grantham out for a walk with Isis. Drawing in short bursts of breath he began to speak. "Mrs. Crawley told us all to leave M'Lord. I ran into Mrs. Hughes earlier, she told us to go up to Downton and we could stay there."

"Very well Mr. Mosley, let Mr. Carson know and I'm sure he'll have rooms drawn up for you. Where is Mrs. Hughes now?" Robert glanced between the members of Mrs. Crawleys staff. They were obviously worried, and he had been as well. As his walk began his thoughts drifted to the woman and he'd found himself walking towards the house, hoping to at least check in on her.

"She said she'd see to Mrs. Crawley sir, and that we should go."

Closing his eyes momentarily Robert wanted to throttle the man. Leaving Mrs. Hughes there alone with the very woman who'd terrified them all? Of course, if anyone was going to take Isobel Crawley on, Mrs. Hughes would be the best choice by far. He'd seen the woman go nearly toe to toe with his own mother...and win. "Very well Mosley, go on up and I'll check in on the two of them."

"Th-thank you M'Lord" With a bow he carried on, walking now instead of running.

Turning Robert continued his walk standing in front of Crawley house staring up at the building for a few long moments when the front door slammed and he was greeted with a sight he never thought he would see. Mrs. Hughes was...running from the house, he braced himself for impact just at the right moment, his hands clasping around her shoulders. "Mrs. Hughes are you quite alright?"

"Oh! Your Lordship! I'm so very sorry..." She had a tight grip on her bag in one hand and her hat in the other.

"Please, don't worry about it. Is it really as bad as all that?" He nodded towards the house, glancing down at Mrs. Hughes once more noticing a piece of what looked like glass in her hair. "You've got a piece of glass in your hair Mrs. Hughes."

Quickly she reached up to grab at it only to have her hand stilled, "She threw a tea cup at me, I'm worried she might harm herself."

He caught her hand, worried she'd cut it on the jagged edge, glancing down at her for permission he gently reached up and extracted the piece of glass before stepping back. "I'll check in on her myself then. Go on and get Mr. Mosley settled, the poor man looks as though he may need a drink."

"Yes M'Lord." She began her walk back home, stopping only a step later. "I tried to call on the doctor before coming here, to see if he could recommend anything she might need...he's out at a delivery some ways off the nurse didn't know when he'd return. Are you sure you want to go in there alone? I can stay if you'd prefer..."

"No, no...go on I'll be alright. Let Cora know I've stopped in and I'll call up if I need assistance. I should've never let her go home alone after the funeral."

"Yes M'Lord." Turning again Elsie set off towards home, glancing back over her shoulder once more to see him heading through the very door she'd just come running out of.

Robert watched the housekeeper leave and glanced down at the shard of teacup in his hand. He only hoped that Isobel wasn't armed any longer, or that he hadn't lost all of his agility over the years.

"Isobel? Isobel where are you? It's me Robert...please don't throw anything at me I'm not as young as I once was..." Shutting the door behind him as he spoke, he left Isis laying near the door and set his hat on a hook. He heard nothing in response so he took a few more steps, "Isobel?"

"Leave me alone Robert. I'm not in the mood for company just now." Isobel was sitting straight up in a chair facing the entry way he was about to come through. Thankfully, for him, her hands were empty as was the table next to her. She hadn't changed, her hair was beginning to fall down from it's confines, her hat lay on the floor next to her chair. Had she even moved? She must have but she couldn't remember.

"I'm not leaving Isobel." He appeared in the doorway and it took every measure of restraint he had to not simply rush across the room and draw her to his chest. His heart broke for her, the way she looked made the pain worse. He knew what it was like to loose a child, he'd loved Matthew lie a son as well, but he knew the loss for her was in no way comparable to his own feelings. Loosing Sybill had been the worst feeling imaginable, but he'd had his mother, he'd had Cora and the girls. Matthew was the only one Isobel had left and he knew it. Taking another slow step forward, his eyes never leaving her face. "Isobel, I know it hurts...but you can't do this to yourself. Let me help you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Still not sure about this one but here's another chapter!**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own em...Fellowes does**.

Robert closed the distance between himself and Isobel slowly, once he was close enough he pulled her up to her feet, and against his chest. Her fists beat against him, but he held her steadily. "Just let it out. Let it all out and then we'll get you into the tub. Or...well...I'll call Mrs. Hughes, she can get you into the tub."

"Go home, just let me be." Her words said one thing but her actions said otherwise. She stopped pounding against his chest and clutched at the fabric of his waistcoat. Her legs were weak under her, the longer she stood the more her body trembled. "I can't do this anymore."

Guiding her back down onto the settee he rubbed slow circles across her back. "You can, and you will. Just let it out, he wouldn't want you to be like this. You've got to take care of yourself Isobel, if not for him than for the baby...for Mary." He continued holding her there while she finally let it out.

He wasn't sure how long they sat like that, he'd gently began pulling pins from her hair wanting to make her comfortable. As her sobs slowed and her breathing evened he knew she was asleep. Staying put a few moments longer he watched her, the woman could drive him up one wall and down the other, but he still cared for her. He never should have let her go home alone after the funeral, he could have easily asked Edith to go with her...or Mrs. Hughes. Easing her slowly down onto the settee he shed his jacket and laid it over her, before moving to the phone.

"Carson, I'm sure Mrs. Hughes has told you what I'm doing...but I find I need some assistance. After dinner is finished would you please see that Mrs. Hughes returns to Crawley house?"

Mrs. Hughes had informed him, as well as the ladies up stairs of the current situation, and had already asked Mrs. Patmore to make some soup and sandwiches to be taken over later, "Certainly M'Lord. Mrs. Hughes has requested soup and sandwiches be prepared for her to bring over, is there anything else you require? Would you object to me accompanying her, I'd prefer she not be walking alone in the evening, especially not with such a heavy load."

"No no...that's quite alright. And if I were you, I'd not let her hear you saying she can't carry that basket alone." He laughed softly, being careful to not wake Isobel.

"No M'Lord it most definitely would not be my wisest course of action. We will be down promptly after dinner."

Hanging up the phone Robert walked through the house slowly, waiting. He knew it wouldn't be long, he'd called as dinner was about to be served. When he had walked the house for nearly an hour he sank into an arm chair across from her. He'd begun to doze off when he heard the back door open, Carson and Mrs. Hughes speaking in hushed tones. He smiled to himself as he listened to Carson fuss over the housekeeper, taking her jacket and hat and hanging them up for her. Standing he slipped into the kitchen glancing between them.

"She's asleep but...but well she needs a bath. Carson if you could help me get the water ready we can leave the rest to Mrs. Hughes I hope?"

"M'Lord I'll take care of the water, it wouldn't be..." He was silenced by the wave of a hand.

"No you'll help me. I need something to do anyways. Thank you both for coming." He'd drawn a bath before, it'd been a long time but he wasn't completely inept. Rolling his sleeves up he worked alongside the cringing butler. "Really Carson, it's not the end of the world."

"It's not proper M'Lord, I should be doing this not you."

"No...a footman should be doing this not either of us. So let's just get it done hm?"

Elsie moved through to the sitting room crouching down next to the couch. "Mrs. Crawley?" A gentle hand brushed a few strands of hair from her friends face before resting on her shoulder lightly, "Mrs. Crawley let's get you upstairs now."

Isobel groaned softly and opened her eyes, a moment of panic as she forgot where she was and how she'd gotten there passed before she simply laid there watching the face of the woman standing over her. "Oh Mrs. Hughes...I'm so sorry. So very sorry...I shouldn't have..."

"Shhh it's alright now. Come on." Slipping her arm around Isobel, Elsie helped her up and to her feet and then up the stairs slowly. Once the men had a bath drawn she shooed them back down the stairs before returning to her charge. "Now...lets get this dress off and get you into the tub."

"No. I wish everyone would just leave me be. I'm fine, I want to be left alone." She wanted desperately to fight, but she had no fight left so she simply stood there while Mrs. Hughes unbuttoned her dress and slipped it off, and then her corset. Her shoes and stockings had been discarded long ago. She was ushered into the bathroom where she just stood.

"Mrs. Crawley are you going to finish undressing yourself or do I need to do it for you?" Her tone was gentle but firm, she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"No. I'm not."

"Isobel Crawley you will get yourself in that tub right this instant! Or so help me I will scrub you where you stand!" gentle was over rated, she was certain her voice rang throughout the entire house. It did however have the desired effect. Like a frightened school girl Isobel finished undressing and climbing into the tub carefully. "There see now? Much better. Clean yourself up and I'll take care of your hair."

Carson and Robert stood at the foot of the stairs, both of their heads snapping in the direction of the bathroom at the raised voice of Mrs. Hughes, and then to each other. Carson spoke first, "I'd say she's got things in hand up there."

"Yes, it seems she does..."

"If you'd like I can bring you some dinner M'Lord. Mrs. Patmore sent some for you as well as soup for Mrs. Crawley."

"Thank you Carson... " Turning he wandered back through the house and to the dining room where he took a seat and waited. One hurdle seemed to be crossed at least. Now to get the woman to eat, after dinner he'd try calling Dr. Clarkson again in hopes of something to help her sleep.


End file.
